Aircraft brake systems may include shared resources controlled by various systems. For example, an aircraft brake system may include a valve assembly controlled by a vehicle management system (VMS) and a brake control unit (BCU). In an emergency scenario, such as one where the BCU fails, it may be desirable for other controllers or systems to take control of the operations performed by the failed BCU to help with reliable braking operations.